Benutzer Diskussion:JP-E.B
400px Ja ja, meine schöne zweite Heimat, der Planet Mandalore im äußeren Rand der galaktischen Republik (Seufz) Planungszentrum des Jedipedia Autorentreffens Aller Leute die sich dafür interessieren, können sich in die unten stehende Liste namentlich einfügen. Der Wohnort könnte auch noch angegeben werden.E.B 20:51, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Leute die dabei sein wollen: Planungsleiter: E.B/ Wohnort von E.B: Coesfeld in NRW '- Der Heilige Klingone' (Bodafors/Skandinavien (Schweden)) '- Heiliger Klingone' (Hohenlockstedt/Schleswig Holstein) '- Jango' (Könen nahe Trier/Rlp) '- Boba F' (Könen nahe Trier/Rlp) '- Anakin' (in einer kleinen Stadt ca. 90km östlich von München/Bayern) '- Assassin' (auch Trier/Rlp) '- Asajj Ventress' (Düren/NRW) Tja da schon drei Jedipedianer aus Trier kommen würd ich sagen wir machens in Trier im Palastgarten hehe^^ -- Gruß Boba 22:04, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wenn drei aus Trier kommen ist das wirklich einen, oder auch zwei Gedanken wert. Wie weit ist das denn von Coesfeld entfernt? Coesfeld ist vielleicht 50 km von Münster und Dortmund entfernt..mmm... E.B 22:10, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi E.B ich hab nach geschaut es sind knapp 328 km hier der link wen du es dir selber anschauen willst hier. Drück dann einfach auf von hier und tippe als Ziel Trier Palastgarten ein Gruß Jango 22:22, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich habe letzten Mittwoch den zweiten Teil der Führerscheinprüfung, den praktischen Teil bestanden, daher könnte ich vielleicht dorthin kommen. Wir müssen aber erstmal auf Rückmeldung der beiden Klingonen warten. Auch Anakin muss sich dazu äußern. Die Klingonen sind beide in Urlaub. Ich hoffe, dass sich noch mehr Interessenten melden. Denn je mehr, desto besser, nicht wahr? E.B 22:34, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jo sicher ;) du hast schon den Führerschein ich hab heute die Theorie bestanden mit 6 Fehlerpunkten Jango 22:38, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bestanden ist bestanden. Kannst dir ja Tipps für die Praxis von mir abholen.E.B 22:40, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) oha tipps hm wie jedes stoppschild überfahren das ich seh ;) auch schon ein Auto oder müsstest du dann das von deinen Eltern borgen Jango 22:42, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das von meiner Mudda wäre erforderlich. Das von meinem Fadda ist mir zu groß. E.B 22:45, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wat zu groß? hm dann wärst du mit meinem Corsa ja gut bedient was fährt den dein Pap und as fährt dein Mam Jango 22:46, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Meine Muddi fährt einen Hyundai Getz und mein Faddi fährt einen Opel Astra. Aber früher hatte sie auch einen Corsa. Kleines Anfängerauto, nette Sache.E.B 22:50, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jo fürn Anfang reicht es aber wenn ich genug Kohle hab kauf ich mir nen Ford Mustang GT den neuen bis dahin dauert es aber noch *heul* Jango 22:53, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Um nach Trier zu kommen reichts ja.E.B 22:55, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja definitiv worin haste Prüfung gemacht Auto mein ich. Lernen tu ich in nem 5 Golf TDi Jango 22:57, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß gar nicht was mein Fahrlehrer fürn Auto hatte. Ich bin da eingestiegen und ganz platt losgefahren. Jednfalls mit deutlich mehr PS als unser Getz. Wenn ich ihn treffe frage ich, was das nochmal war. E.B 23:07, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also nach Trier ist mir zu weit. Das sind von mir aus über 600 km, und da hab ich keine Ahnung, wie ich da hinkommen soll. Meine Mutter fährt mich warscheinlich eher nicht durch halb Deutschland^^ und mit dem Zug währe ich beinahe 12h unterwegs, denn ich will nicht 120€ für eine einfache Fahrt mit dem ICE zahlen. Ber warten wir mal ab, was die Klingonen dazu sagen, vielleicht finden wir ja eine bessere Lösung. Viele Grüße, Anakin 10:56, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wir finden sicher einen Kompromiss. Die Klingonen müssen sich äußern. Ich habe den beiden schon etwas in ihre Benutzerdiskussionen geschrieben. E.B 13:44, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Aschaffenburg wäre vielleicht ne Idee. Von mir und München jeweils 300 und noch was km und von Trier 200 und noch was km. E.B 14:24, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Und von Pforzheim? Jango 14:31, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hatte ich auch nachgeschaut. Kommt, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, etwa aufs selbe raus. E.B 14:40, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Aber bei Aschaffenburg haben wir das Problem das sich dort wohl keiner von uns auskennt. Das Treffen sollte schon in einer Stadt stattfinden aus der einer von uns kommt. --Assassin 19:24, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Der heilige Klingone wohnt in Bodafors. Das ist in Skandinavien und es sind über 1000 km. Heiliger Klingone wohnt in Schleswig-Holstein. Von dort sin es immerhin über 500 km. Sieht schlecht aus. Wir müssen uns wohl was neues überlegen. Wenn nicht die Klingonen oder Anakin es schaffen, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen, müssen wir das Treffen zu viert machen. Dann sin dabei: Jango, Boba F, Assassin und ich. Ich komme dann doch nach Trier. Aber wir müssen warten. Vielleicht ist Bodafors in Skandinavien ja nur der Geburtsort. E.B 19:32, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Der heilige Klingone scheint tatsächlich in Schweden zu wohnen: und wohne leider in schweden ich bin hir hergezogen als ich 13 war --Assassin 19:42, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hm aber er ist ja über die Osterferien beim Heiligen Klingonen Jango 19:49, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das hilft uns auch nicht. Anakin lebt in Bayern und heiliger Klingone in Schleswig H. Das wird zwangsläufig für einen von beiden zu einer Riesenfahrt.E.B 19:52, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also bei mir kommt es auch darauf an, ich muss halt mit dem zug fahren und es muss auf jeden fall auf einem wochenende liegen, damit ich zeit habe, (schule :-/). aber anosten kann man auf mich zählen, wenn man nach Trier oder Aschaffenburg ginge, is ja nicht weit. ;-).--Asajj 00:50, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Woah jungs Trier liegt aber in Rheinland-Pfalz und nicht in Hessen Jango 00:55, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Und das ist von mir auch nicht weit^^. --Asajj 00:56, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jo wie weit denn etwa wenn du es nicht genau weisst irgendwo oben müsste ein externer link zu nem Routenplaner sein Jango 00:59, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Asajj ist auch dabei, hervorragend. Ich denke, wir müssen das Treffen unbedingt auf ein Wochenende legen, da auch ich durch die Penne ansonsten vermutlich verhindert wäre. E.B 11:01, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mandalorianer Hallo Erik gibt es zur Zeit 130 NSY oder 137 NSY noch Mandalorianer? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:21, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Gut dass ich heute mal wieder in die Jedipedia komme, war n paar Tage schon nicht mehr zugegen. Nun, mir ist kein Ereignis bekannt, dass die mandalorianische Existenz beendet hat. Wie du übrigens auch im Artikel "Mandalorianer" ganz unten nachlesen kannst, leben sie auf verschiedenen Welten in ihrem mandalorianischen Heimatsektor. Aber ein großer Teil von ihnen auch woanders, wodurch eine komplette Auslöschung eher unwahrscheinlich ist. E.B 00:31, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) COOL das die Mandalorianer so lange überleben,ich finde die schocken nämlich total!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 00:54, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja aber ist ja bis jetzt nicht bekannt ob sie 130 NSY noch leben! Es könnte ja sein das sie alle gestorben sind, da sie vergessen hatten sich fortzupflanzen oder! Also kann es sein das es dort keine mehr gibt. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:29, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Klar, es kann auch sein dass sie sich vom gegenseitigen erzählen von Witzen alle totgelacht haben, oder alle bei einem Wettbewerb umgekommen sind, wo es darum ging, wer beim Sprung aus dem Fenster der erste ist, der unten ankommt. :) Also Leute, jetzt ist aber Schluss mit den Spekulationen!!! Es gibt nunmal so weit ich weiß keine Quellen, die etwas darüber sagen. Also kann man viel vermuten, aber letztendlich bring das doch gar nichts!!! E.B 22:57, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) HAHA"es kann auch sein dass sie sich vom gegenseitigen erzählen von Witzen alle totgelacht haben" LOL Der war gut Erik,hihi,ich lach mich Tod!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 00:24, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Aber man könnte davon ausgehen! hehe! Vieleicht sind sie ja alle beim Wettschwimmen nach Otoh Gunga ertrunken! Man weiss es nicht!;-) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 11:25, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das ist doch alles sehr albern!!! Bild:;-).gif E.B 20:15, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ach meinst du Erik. Ne ich finde das könnte alles pasiert sein. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:36, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ein zähes Volk, welches in ihrer jahrtausende andauernden Geschichte die Macht in der Galaxis zeitweise dominiert hat, alle anderen Spezies in Angst und Schrecken versetzte und nichts anderes kannte, als Seite an Seite in ihren Clans für die Ehre zu kämpfen und zu sterben, ertrinkt oder vergisst, miteinander in die Kiste zu gehen und Nachwuchs zu zeugen? Komm runter, die ganze Diskussion lohnt sich nicht. E.B 20:43, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Oh Junge, Erik nun sei mal nicht so das ist doch ein ganz logisches denken(scherz). Ne natürlich habe die überlebt ICH habe nur spaß gemacht! Sollte nur ein bischen lustig sein,aber du hasst wohl nich glecht,oder?!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 20:47, 22. Apr 2007 (CE Ich habe nicht wirklich gelacht, neee. Na ja, passt schon. :) E.B 20:51, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Schau nur mal was hier oben schon alles steht...im Grunde für gar nichts, was irgendwie was bringen würde. Ist nicht witzig und hat keinen Nutzen für die Jedipedia. E.B 20:52, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) es geht ne! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:34, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Oh man jetzt hör mal auf Erik. Auf jeder Diskussionseite steht etwas was nicht mit der Jedipedia zu tun hatt. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:35, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ist ja auch nicht schlimm. Das wir Witze machen und gelegentlich witzige Sachen texten ist ja auch in Ordnung. Bloß ist das alles reine Spekulation, was hier über die Mandalorianer steht. Na is ja auch egal. Wenns euch Spaß macht... E.B 21:44, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) ;) Danke E.B. Ich habe nämlich über Heiliger Klingone witze gelacht=)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 07:38, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nein Erik versteh das nicht falsch! Ich mag die Mandalorianer! Die schocken! Ich schreibe gerade sogar über einen, Rohlan Dyre! Aber ich wollte nur wissen ob noch exestieren, das mit den Fortplanzen war anders gemeint! Ich meinte das sie einfach ein Normales Leben angefangen haben und nicht mehr zu den Mandalorianer zählten verstest du! Also nichts gegen die Mandalorianer Erik! Ist sogar eins meiner Lieblings Völker! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:40, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ist ja schon gut. Bild:;-).gif E.B 20:10, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Deine Benutzerseite Sag mal hast du vor nen Roman zu schreiben^^. Oder warum sieht deine Benutzerseite so aus Erik. mandalorianische Grüße Boba 22:46, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Was meinst du den da mit hir steht doch nicht so viel;)oder?!!Gruß an dich Boba!! --Der Heilige Klingone 07:52, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich schreibe keinen Roman. Ich versuche bloß meine Persönlichkeit im Bezug auf Star Wars und so gut auszufrücken. Deswegen bemühe ich mich, so viel über mich und das was mich hier so bewegt auf meine Seite zu packen. Da wird im Laufe der Zeit sicher noch einiges kommen. Und jetzt an dich der heiloige Klingone: Was meinst DU denn damit: "Hier steht doch nicht so viel" Hab ich das irgendwo geschrieben? E.B 09:44, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ups Entschuldigung ich dachte das was Boba F da oben geschriben hatt. Das er dort nicht Benutzerseite sondern Diskussionseite geschriben hatt,mein Fehler!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 16:25, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Achso Erik, naja das war eigentlich nur auf die Kapitel bezogen und sollte ein kleiner spass sein. Aber danke das dus erklärt hast. Gruß an den Klingonen und an den mandalorianischen Kriegsherr Erik Boba 16:35, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) So Leute, dann ist ja wieder alles klar. Wir lassen das mit dem Autorentreffen jetzt erst mal bis vor den Sommerferien ruhen und besprechen dann mal weitere Schritte, ok? Bild:;-).gif E.B 21:27, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ok Erik hört sich gut an!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:45, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Makrobinakular Hey E.B! Das ist jetzt blöd, denn ich bin auch gerade am Schreiben, um den Artikel auszubauen. Aber ich habe keine UC-Box rein gemacht und bin aber schon fast fertig mit meinem Text zu Makrobinakular. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass da noch ein anderer Interesse hat. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:57, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bitte lass mich machen ja? Bitte bitte. E.B 18:58, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Eine Anmerkung, es heisst Makrobinokular, steht so im Kompendium seite 166. Gruß Boba 18:59, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST)